The global aim is to examine stress and coping among custodial grandparents, a growing but inadequately studied population of family caregivers. The complex links between caregiving demands, coping behaviors, resources, appraisals and physical and mental health outcomes will be explored with a random, nationally-representative sample of 900 grandparents raising grandchildren (ages 4 to 16) due to substance abuse and other causes of child neglect by parents. Of the 900 grandparents, recruited through multiplicity network sampling with random digit dialing, there will be 700 grandmothers and 200 grandfathers from the same households. Data will be collected by a mixed-mode survey including phone interviews and mailed questionnaires. Aim 1 is to test a two-factor model of grandmothers' psychological well-being adapted from stress and coping research on family caregivers to the elderly using structural equation modeling. Depressive symptoms and psychological well-being are regarded as distinct outcomes, with each having unique antecedents within a general model of stress and coping. Physical health is viewed as both a key resource and outcome. Past studies have involved small convenience samples, and have not examined caregiving outcomes within the multivariate context of carefully specified theoretical models. Aim 2 is to determine if both the structural and measurement aspects of the model are invariant for Black (n=350) and White (n=350) grandmothers. Extant studies have involved either White or Black grandparents, and the rare studies involving both races have yielded equivocal findings. Aim 3 is to compare grandmothers and grandfathers along key caregiving constructs within the model. Custodial grandfathers, who have been largely overlooked in past research, are hypothesized to report lower involvement, greater satisfaction, and less role strain and depression related to custodial grandparenting than do grandmothers. Possible race by gender interactions will also be explored. Aim 4 is to obtain baseline data so that this initial cross-sectional investigation may evolve into a longitudinal study. Aim 5 is to archive the data for eventual use by other researchers; The findings of this study will inform the development of interventions tailored to assist custodial grandparents and their families.